


At the Edge

by Clementines (LuckyLikesLemons), kenainot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/Clementines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: FF058 - Jinu, the youngest son of a wealthy family. Money, education, appearance, everything's perfect. His only complex is, he is a recessive omega who has yet to go into heat. Jinu doesn’t see the problem, and everyone include Mino, his bestfriend assumes he’s an Alpha, anyway . But when his body finally decides it’s “time,” it just happens to be at the most unpredictable moment. Mino as an alpha got his ruts too because it's a summer and without them knowing, they became a mating couple. Both of them then become awkward and confused when they wake up.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	At the Edge

Jinwoo wasn’t bitter about his life. He was born with a golden spoon. He can’t remember a time where he had a hard time like the stories he’d heard. School was a breeze, and he’s in his third year in university already. He was privileged and he was more than okay with it. He's from an "old money" family too so you could only imagine how he was brought up. He was sheltered through and through but he never complained. I mean sure, it was suffocating sometimes, but his parents would often compromise. His current living situation is an example. Their house — mansion — is quite far from school so it was only right for him to have his own place. His parents gave him a loft in the city, and it’s just a ten-minute drive to school. It’s actually nice. Jinwoo doesn’t have to drive that often too. He has Mino for that.

No, he’s not his driver. Mino’s his best friend. He’s one of the few constant people in Jinwoo’s life. His parents and Mino’s parents go way back. He’s not sure anymore what’s the exact history but they have always been playmates. Jinwoo was just a year older, and they have been together since then.

They went to the same school, attended the same parties, hung out so often they have lost count. People think they’re cool kids with rich family backgrounds, but that’s just how it is. There wasn’t any other explanation. Their bond has always been special.

Sometimes, his beta father would give him the look, but he’s good at pretending he doesn’t see it.

“Should we order in?” Jinwoo lazily stared at Mino who was seated like an offer to the gods at his loft’s sofa. Mino’s a man spreader and Jinwoo has just come to accept it. Mino’s an alpha after all. It was stereotypical but Mino’s the embodiment of a textbook alpha. He wasn’t the bulkiest guy out there, but his muscles were at the right places. He was tall and tan and could command the room just by standing. He was loud and opinionated, and everyone knew that he’s going to inherit his family’s empire in a few years.

Mino was a clingy kid when they were younger, but years of puberty has really changed him. He grew taller and stronger. Jinwoo's earliest memory of Mino was the younger crying because Jinwoo stomped on his sandcastle on a warm summer day. He has always held Mino's hand when they were crossing a street, and he remembered punching a kid at five years old for making Mino cry.

Right now, it’s different. Mino has changed into an alpha that he is. He’s still a crybaby but his aura and presence made a complete turn. Sometimes, Jinwoo misses the clingy Mino. Don’t get him wrong. Mino’s sweet to him but it’s very different.

Jinwoo’s looking at the scorching hot sun outside. It was humid, and getting a delivery seemed like a smart choice.

“Yeah, order some dumplings for me. Make it steamed.” He stated.

Jinwoo is very different from Mino. He’s tall but he isn’t as tall as the other alphas. He’s skin paler too. He wasn’t as loud although he could be rowdy when he wanted to. He’s called beautiful more than once in his life. People think he’s just an alpha who isn’t alpha-like. It’s common and society has since moved on from the stereotypes of alphas, omegas, and betas. Everyone’s too busy with their own lives and keeping up to date with their heats and ruts to bother with someone else’s.

“Why do you always eat them these days? You don’t even like that food.” Mino commented while browsing through an ordering app.

Jinwoo pursed his lips. He could not even answer the question. He seems to crave dumplings these days. He was feeling strange for a few days now, but it might have been because of the summer term about to end. The exams made him stress and he thinks it’s his body acting up.

He shrugged as an answer.

“You want to drive somewhere tomorrow? It’s a long weekend.” Mino placed his phone down as he spoke. He was done ordering.

Jinwoo’s not feeling well, but he can’t pinpoint why or how to fix it. Maybe, a vacation would do the trick. He nodded as an answer.

“Maybe we could finally fall in love with an omega there.” Mino chuckled and his phone beep. The order was coming in ten minutes.

Jinwoo doubts that.

“I’m okay,” Jinwoo answered in a bored tone. Jinwoo saw Mino laugh and lay down on his sofa.

His best friend really thinks his apartment is his own home. Mino’s unit is just two floors up, but he sleeps here at least four times a week. Jinwoo thinks it’s ridiculous but he’s used to it.

“C’mon, man. I haven’t seen you with anyone. I mean that one-month relationship you had in high school does not count.” Mino commented.

Jinwoo stood up and made Mino get up and scoot so he could sit beside him.

“It’s not like you’re better.” Jinwoo murmured.

Mino, loud as he is, did not fancy relationships as well. Jinwoo could barely remember the time when Mino was in a relationship. He’s an attractive alpha. They both are, but finding a mate or even dating wasn’t their scene.

“You know how hard it is with my family.”

Ah, Mino’s family.

Jinwoo doesn’t really like meeting Mino’s parents. They were very traditional. You know, those families who believe that an alpha must find a suitable and strong mate for their next head alpha. And bringing someone home would mean getting mated.

It’s a good thing Jinwoo’s dad wasn't like that. He’s not the next alpha so maybe they were more lenient with him. His brother Kyungho is going to be the head of the family in a year from now. Kyungho is married to a beautiful beta too. Soonyoung’s also expecting a child in a few months.

See, Jinwoo’s not really pressured at all. Everything is a given to him, and he was grateful.

He was considered the baby of the family. His beta dad spoils him too much. Maybe because of how he was born, but Jinwoo doesn’t think about it too much.

“You’re spacing out.”

Jinwoo blinked at Mino’s words. His best friend is now finding his legs as a pillow.

“You’re heavy.” He whined.

Mino just laughed at him. “Let’s go to that cabin your brother got as a gift.”

Jinwoo rolled his eyes but agreed. I’m sure his brother wouldn’t mind. He’ll just show his puppy eyes and everything would be given to him. It’s how he gets away with everything.

“It’s unfair how you still look so beautiful even from this angle,” Mino uttered after a few seconds of silence.

Be still my beating heart. He heard his mind supplied.

“Shut up.” He lamely answered.

Mino’s hands reached his jaw and caressed it. “It’s always a wonder how your feature is so soft but you’re an alpha.”

Jinwoo blinked and allowed Mino’s hands to travel from his jaw to his cheeks until it stopped in his lips.

“It’s so unfair how you look like this. It’s giving us alphas tough competition.”

Jinwoo playfully bit Mino’s fingers. The other not even flinching, only laughing, pinching his chin. He feels comfortable and safe with every caress that Mino’s giving him.

It was as if he’s pleased with every press and attention given to him.

Mino’s phone dinged.

Their order has arrived.

*

The itch inside Jinwoo’s stomach was getting worse. He seems irritated these days, and he can’t function right. It was only right that he wouldn’t go through with Mino’s plan for a vacation, but he wasn’t able to say no.

“Can you turn the air conditioning to the coldest?” He whispered as Mino brought their luggage in. He immediately lay down on the bed after closing the curtains.

“Should we turn around and bring you to a hospital?” Mino’s voice was laced with concern.

“I’m fine. I just need to sleep this out.” He whispered with eyes shut.

He felt Mino sat beside him and caressed his back. “I’ll get a cold compress.”

Mino’s hands pressed on his forehead as well. It lingers there, and Jinwoo felt himself lean into the touch. He sighed in contentment and held on to Mino’s arm too.

The pit of his stomach feels so uneasy and weird. His entire body felt like it was being thrown in a flaming wood. Mino stayed for a good minute before deciding to almost forcibly keep Jinwoo’s hands away from his arms to stand up and get a cold compress. He was feeling things he was not supposed to feel around his best friend. 

He closed the door and slowly walked to the kitchen, not even sure of where to start looking for a cold compress or what to do at all. He could feel a stir in his gut and it was the kind that makes him hot, bothered, and in a knot. He wanted to deny the heat he felt but Jinwoo’s pheromones were quite obvious.

Wait.

He’s best friend was supposed to be an alpha. Why does he smell like sunflowers on a dewy spring morning, a scent that Mino is highly attracted to so much. He closed his eyes and made sure to find his sanity. What was he supposed to do?

Oh yeah. Cold compress.

Wait.

Does he need to call Jinwoo’s father? Or should it be his brother? He wasn’t sure. His mind was getting hazy with Jinwoo’s scent wafting in the air.

Mino picked up his phone and dialed Seunghoon’s number. Yeah, Seunghoon is a good choice. He’s a mated alpha who has given him sound advice more than once. He heard a confused “Mino?” on the other line.

“Hyung.” He started, breathing a little bated and unsure. “Uh, I think, uh, Jinwoo-Hyung. I don’t know.”

“Hey, is there a problem?” Seunghoon’s tone was worried on the other line.

“I think Jinwoo’s going into heat?” His voice was tense, not entirely sure if he was supposed to say it.

There was a pause.

“Mino, are you sure? He’s an alpha?” Seunghoon questioned.

“Hyung, I know what heat is and that’s exactly what’s happening here. What should I do?” He was in full panic mode now. Jinwoo’s scent was only getting stronger and he could feel his sanity slipping away from him. 

“Well, if he’s in heat like what you say, the first thing you should do is ease his pain. Get a cold compress and place it on his stomach. It would also soothe him if you touch the back of his neck. But Mino, doing that would probably lead to heat sex.” Seunghoon supplied.

Mino leaned on the kitchen counter losing his energy. He felt like he was going crazy. He wanted to run as far away as he could because he knew what would happen once he stepped into the room where Jinwoo is. It’s not like he would not be willing to do it. It was just an awful time, and they have not even talked about it. Mino would want to get Jinwoo’s consent first and foremost, but he didn’t know he was an omega up until today.

The dilemma.

“Mino?” his thoughts interrupted by Seunghoon’s voice. “You should help him. Jinwoo won’t hate you.”

Mino bit his lip because what if he would? He could already feel his rut coming, triggered by the sweet scent in the air. He wanted to cry because he knew the regrets would come once everything is done.

He didn’t even know what he answered, but the phone call ended and he was already reaching some ice cubes for the cold compress. Jinwoo needs him.

He was on tunnel vision now.

*

Jinwoo’s dreams were wild. He dreams he was falling off a cliff only to fly on the clouds. He has wings at some point. And then he dreams of kissing Mino inside a dimly lit room surrounded by dancing dandelions and it doesn’t even make sense but he was in heat. He gasped as the kissing escalated to touching, but in reality, he was a writhing mess inside a cold cabin room.

He felt like he was getting ignited with little sparks every move he makes. Jinwoo wonders if Mino has run away and left him. Maybe, his best friend has already driven off and left him alone. He wouldn’t blame him. He was not even sure if he was still sane at this point. Everything hurts, and he’s not prepared. It was the very first time that his heat made its presence. He was already in his twenties for heaven’s sake.

He grunted and sighed when he smelled Mino’s scent getting stronger. He wasn’t abandoned.

“Hey, Jinwoo?” A voice asked. Jinwoo’s mind just went haywire because it sounded so thick and delicious and so dark. He wanted it to engulf him, and swallow him. The heat is really getting inside his mind.

He groaned as a response because that’s all that he could do. His heat-induced brain made his move on the right side of the bed where the voice came from. His hand reaching out to any skin he could touch.

He felt something cold on his stomach. He sighed at the sensation, but his hand grasped Mino’s arms, finding it more comforting than the ice on top of his skin.

“Seunghoon said I should press something cold to make you feel better? Does it still hurt so badly?”

Jinwoo just listened to the voice, and he may sound crazy but he could feel his stomach coil with the vibrations from Mino’s voice. He opened his eyes and released a bated breath, hands reaching out for more.

“Jinwoo? Hey.”

“Yeah.” He answered, pulling his best friend closer. Letting the cold compress slump to the ground.

“Are you sure?”

Yeah, he’s more than sure. He knew he wanted Mino more than anything at this point. He knew he was triggering Mino’s rut and there’s an apology somewhere on the back of his throat but he could not find the words to say it. He just wanted to touch, be knotted. Get mated.

Mino was at his side now, directly looking at him. Jinwoo could see dilated pupils and just hunger. Oh God, he was so hot. He sighed and nodded because that’s the only thing he’s capable of in that moment.

“You’re not thinking clearly. We shouldn’t do this.” Mino uttered those words but his hands were caressing Jinwoo’s neck. It was only right that Mino was rewarded with a moan. He was actually leaning in, and Jinwoo inhaled Mino’s scent, even more, placating the hotness inside his body.

Honestly, Jinwoo is thankful for Mino’s attempt to say no to him, but he was more inclined to being filled to the brim right now. His arousal got the best of him. He was getting frustrated with the limited touches Mino is giving him.

“I want you. Please.” He whined. He whined and moaned because that’s what he felt would help him get what he wanted right now. His entire body ached so much, nature taking its course. Telling him he needed to be mated, and he wanted it to be Mino. He could hear himself demanding for Mino to touch him more but it felt so far away. He felt like he was floating in lava clouds.

He knew sex would reduce his pain, and he knew sex with Mino would make the heat break. He was so horny, and he was making Mino horny too.

Jinwoo wanted to cry because his recessive omega genes just decided this is the best time to show itself in the middle of nowhere with his best friend who doesn’t know he was an omega. Why can’t he just have the heat inside his room where he could call his beta dad for help, but they’re here now.

No one was to blame.

“I should look for some pain relievers. I’m sure I could find one in the medicine kit in the bathroom.” Mino’s voice was dark and panicky. It was clear that he was using his last bit of sanity to avoid what’s to come.

Jinwoo held him tighter. His hands traveling from his arms to his shoulders to his neck, pulling him closer. Mino smelled like summer rain and mint, and Jinwoo doesn’t want to let him go at all. He wanted him to stay with him, and devour him. Mino leaving was not an option. He would lose it if Mino walked away from him.

“No, stay with me.” His voice was pleading. “Help me. I need you.”

He heard Mino released a series of profanities.

“What do you want me to do?” He finally whispered, close to Jinwoo’s ears. His voice fed the fever inside Jinwoo’s body.

Jinwoo took it as an answer, and he climbed on top of Mino. He straddled his thighs, and Mino looked at him, eyes intense and clearly turned on. Mino’s lips looked inviting and Jinwoo could see every gulp he was making. He stared at the alpha with the same intensity.

“You.” Comes the breathless answer to Mino.

The time stood still for both of them.

Mino’s eyes even got more intense. It was dark and luscious, and finally.  _ Finally.  _ He cupped Jinwoo’s face to pull him down for a searing kiss.

Everything was on fire.

He was getting crazier. Jinwoo opened his lips, and Mino did not waste time to lick and make the omega moan. Jinwoo felt so sensitive. Maybe it was the heat. Every touch was making him aroused, and Mino sure knows how to play him like a fiddle. Mino was just kissing him, but heavens, he was ready for more.

Mino’s traveling hands halted on his hip. Their kiss was messy and uncoordinated. There’s a lot of spit and Jinwoo could just feel Mino’s tongue at every corner of his mouth. He grunted and rolled his hips a little making Mino moan. The alpha tastes so good, he wanted to be engulfed.

“Have you done this before?” Mino’s question was light and airy and a distraction to all the sensations they were feeling.

“No,” Jinwoo whispered.

He was a recessive omega all his life. The most intimate thing he did was kiss some people, and it wasn’t even as intense as the kiss he just shared with Mino. It was a stupid question he wanted to yell, but he was still full on Mino’s lips and he was getting drunk of Mino’s hands circling his hips.

“Okay. I’ll make you feel better.” Mino uttered only for Jinwoo to kiss him again. Too much talking. The alpha seems to get his message and lifts Jinwoo from himself, changing their positions.

The heat pooling in Jinwoo’s stomach intensified at the manhandling. He was pressed against the pillows, and he wasted no time to remove their shirts, glaring at it too. He was welcomed by Mino’s tanned body, and he was a goner if it wasn’t established yet. Mino looked so hot like this. Body littered with sweat and he wanted to nibble and mark every skin he could reach. Jinwoo thought he likes to get those bruises too. He wanted to be bitten, but Mino was still clearly battling with his senses, and his grope wasn’t as tight as Jinwoo wanted it to be.

“Do you really want this because I am seriously losing it and I won’t be able to stop,” Mino whispered, voice husky. Jinwoo was quick to nod, not wanting to stop when they are already pressed so close to each other. Mino’s breath was giving him shivers, and all he wanted was to be mated and loved.

“Okay. What do you want me to do?” Mino asked again carefully. His hands gripping Jinwoo’s waist once again, making the omega moan for the nth time.

“Anything. You.” Mino met his gaze when he said the words. “Alpha.”

Mino felt like he went into a circle of emotions only to find himself groping Jinwoo’s hipbones because he was an alpha and he has a duty to please the omega in front of him. His omega. Mino kissed him, hands quick to undo Jinwoo’s pants and his underwear. It was a haze from then on. He was naked too, and he nibbled on Jinwoo’s earlobes, his jaw, and his neck. Everything that his mouth can reach as his hand makes a journey down.

The alpha’s fingers were quick to stretch Jinwoo’s hole, and the omega could only writhe in pleasure. His desperation clawing in the back of his mind. Mino’s thrust was hot and heavy, appeasing his omega and making him feel like he was being lifted up on a field of sunflowers and summer dew. Mino marked him, and he cried at every push and thrust.

The room was still dark, and it feels so sinful to be under Mino, all pleasured and fucked.

Mino. Mino. Mino. Mino.

That was all, coming out of him. He has been reduced into a moaning mess. He was sweating, and he knew it was tears that are running down his cheeks. The alpha, his alpha- was making him feel so good with every push, burying his dick. Jinwoo was the first to climax, seeing white as he came on his stomach. The bliss he’s hungered for.

Mino was shaking, hands still on the omega’s hipbone as the knot grew bigger, until he wasn’t able to pull out anymore. Both of them were high on what had transpired and so when Mino leaned into the back of Jinwoo’s neck, nobody said a thing.

All that could be heard is Jinwoo’s scream when Mino bit into the skin right at Jinwoo’s neck. Only to be followed with a moan when the alpha — his alpha licked the mating wound.

He purred and let sleep take over.

*

In retrospect, Jinwoo woke up with Mino’s arms still around him. They were still naked and Jinwoo could feel the soreness of his body, specifically in two areas. His neck is one of them. He didn’t scream. He was freaking out inside, but he didn’t scream. Albeit, he closed his eyes and melted into the embrace more. He could pretend he’s the asleep one. Mino should wake up first.

Jinwoo felt sated and content. His heat already broke because of the bite. His biology teacher told them that unmated omegas would have his heat for about three days at the very least. However, it would break once he gets bitten and marked, and Jinwoo’s sure that the ache at the back of his neck was a mating mark.

Mino, his best friend, the same guy who likes to steal his food and cling to him when they watch horror movies, is his mate now.

He felt Mino stir. He still has his eyes close, not really knowing how to approach the situation.

Jinwoo heard a soft ‘fuck’ from Mino and he didn’t take any offense because yeah, fuck indeed.

He felt Mino’s hands slipping away and he was already upset for no reason. He didn’t want the warm to be gone, but he didn’t do anything and let Mino remove himself from the embrace and lean on the bed frame.

Jinwoo thinks it’s time to open his eyes, but his plan stopped when he felt Mino tracing the bite mark at the back of his neck. A shiver running through him.

The touch lingered for a few seconds before Mino stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Jinwoo opened his eyes and he suddenly wanted to whine and demand for his best friend slash mate to come to cuddle him in bed. Maybe,  _ do _ him again.

It wasn’t even a minute when Mino came out and their eyes met.

Thank heavens, Mino was already wearing a boxer.

The alpha was carrying a wet towel, and he slowly approached the bed. Sitting just beside Jinwoo, and silently wiping the omega with the warm towel he got from the bathroom. 

“Are you, uh, okay?” Mino’s voice was unsure, and Jinwoo understood why.

It felt so awkward. He felt so awkward letting Mino clean him up with a damp towel.

“Yeah, the heat broke.” He uttered, looking down because he feels his face turning red.

The silence went on for five minutes more until Mino deemed Jinwoo is clean enough. It was an intimate moment. The alpha takes care of his mate after the mating. It was a ritual, and Jinwoo does not know what to feel about his best friend slash mate following the tradition.

He was honestly choking up. He knew he needed to say something, but he’s afraid to say anything because he would end up bursting into tears, and he didn’t want Mino to feel guilty at all. He suppressed his emotions by biting his lips and concentrated on how Mino was dressing him up now. It was a white shirt, owned by the alpha.

Jinwoo felt a kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll make you some tea,” Mino muttered, standing up and making his way outside.

Jinwoo released a sigh and closed his eyes. Mino was giving him time, and he was thankful for that. The reality was finally sinking. He’s a mated omega now.

*

Mino took quick strides to the kitchen and silently prepared the tea.

Jasmine, Jinwoo’s favorite.

He sat on the kitchen island and looked up. He felt so guilty, and he blamed himself for not keeping it on his pants. He didn’t just  _ knot _ Jinwoo. He also bit him. Mated him.

Mino saw his phone on the same kitchen island. He must’ve left it there yesterday after talking to Seunghoon. He picked it up only to see hundreds of missed calls from Kyungho, Jinwoo’s brother.

God, he was so fucked.

And yeah, it was the perfect time for his phone to ring. Kyungho’s name on the screen.

Might as well get it over with.

“We’re going to be there in 30 minutes.”

The conversation was short and clipped. Mino feels like Kyungho doesn’t like him very much right now. A relatable feeling because he doesn’t like himself a lot right now as well. The tea is ready, but before he could even begin his way back to the bedroom he saw it open. Jinwoo was slowly walking, clad with nothing but his white shirt and boxers.

The alpha immediately holds him and leads him to one of the sofas to sit. Jinwoo welcomed the touch and sighed.

Mino was quick to get the tea and place it on top of the coffee table in front of them. He knew Jinwoo needed to feel his presence so he scooted closer. He didn’t know how to approach this. His mind was still haywire to the fact that his best friend was an alpha. Yesterday’s event was clear proof that it’s no longer true.

He didn’t know if he should embrace the omega, maybe soothe his aching body with a massage. As an alpha, he wanted to caress his mate, assure him he’s there, that he’s not going anywhere.

But it’s hard when they’re not even in a relationship and everything was just heat and rut and hazy minds.

It was another minute of silence when Jinwoo burst into tears. Mino’s eyes widened and he was suddenly leaning in, pulling Jinwoo close and hugging him tightly. The omega continued to cry, and Mino kissed every skin he could reach whispering sweet nothings to soothe his omega.

The cries reduced into sobs and Mino was running his fingers through Jinwoo’s hair who was currently on his lap, curled and gripping his shirt.

“Don’t hate me.” Jinwoo’s voice was small and tired. Mino’s suddenly angry at himself.

“No, baby. No.” The endearment came out so naturally that none of them made a comment about it. “I’m sorry.”

He continued the soft touches and butterfly kisses to soothe his shaken omega. Jinwoo’s not like this normally. He was strong and independent but he felt so vulnerable right now.

It’s not every day that your best friend finds out you’re an omega pretending to be an alpha, only to mate with each other to top it all.

*

The meeting with Jinwoo’s parents and his brother was as awkward as the moment they woke up together. It’s a good thing Mino managed to convince Jinwoo to put on some sweatpants before they arrived. He has also changed into more presentable clothing.

Now, it’s not like Jinwoo’s parents are being dramatic about it. Jinwoo’s alpha father wasn’t talking and Jinwoo’s beta dad has asked him if he already drank some tea for which his mate answered yes.

Mino’s more afraid of Kyungho. His mate’s brother glaring at him. Jinwoo has chastised his brother but his words did not deter the next head alpha of their clan. Mino understood Kyungho. His little brother was suddenly mated. He’s not a stranger, yes, but up until today, he was just a friend.

“We’ve told your parents. They’re not exactly happy but they can’t do anything at this point.” Kyungho stated, eyes still glued to Mino.

God, his parents. Mino was close to breaking down, but they didn’t need to see him freak out. He needed to be strong for Jinwoo who was still clearly not over his own breakdown earlier. So Mino just nodded and pretended to drink the coffee served on the table, thanks to Jinwoo’s beta dad.

“Now, I know this is all new and you didn’t plan it but it is what it is now.”

Mino felt that Jinwoo wanted to cry again, and so he pulled him close and whispered a soft ‘I’m here’ and caressed his neck. His hands never leave the skin near his mating mark. It felt so natural to do it, and although it was awkward as hell with Jinwoo’s family in front of them, Mino knew he needed to do it.

Jinwoo’s alpha dad sighed and stood up. “I will speak with your father for the arrangement and,” there was a pause. “All of this. You two talk and sort it out.”

He was already leaving before Mino could utter a word.

“I’ll take care of your summer classes. I know it’s over but I still have to notify your school.” Kyungho added, his voice laced with the ‘I give up you two figure it out’ tone.

He too walked away before Jinwoo’s beta dad stared at the two of them, and waved his goodbye too. He was saying things about his son finally being his true self after all these years. There was a promise of dinner and a lot of talking soon with which Jinwoo answered with a tight hug and a soft I love you.

Mino thinks he’s more than okay with being mated to his best friend.

*

The talk came at about seven pm when Jinwoo had already rested and Mino was able to whip a simple dinner for them. The two of them are not exactly good cooks, but Mino could fry a strip of bacon and egg so that’s what they’re having for dinner. There’s a lot of meat inside the refrigerator waiting to be grilled but Mino sucks at grilling things so he opted for breakfast food.

Jinwoo was just staring at him preparing the food on the table. The omega trying to find the right words to start. Mino knew his best friend and mate wanted to explain and he was giving him all the time he needed to say the words he wanted to say. He has a lot of questions but he wouldn’t want to bombard Jinwoo with all of it. Not when it’s obvious that Jinwoo didn’t expect things to happen this way as well.

He sat in front of Jinwoo and started placing pieces of bacon on the other’s plate.

“I didn’t know I was an omega until I was 18.” Jinwoo’s words were careful. Mino could only nod and wait for his mate to continue.

“My dad asked me if it was okay to get tested because he was worried. I didn’t smell like anything, and I wasn’t affected by any scent either. They thought I just had a  _ broken _ nose and it could be fixed with medicine. I went and they found out that I wasn’t attracted to any smell because of my recessive genes.”

There was a lull in the air and Mino met Jinwoo’s gaze. Silently telling him that it wasn’t his fault.

“It was the year when all our official documents were supposed to be submitted. My dad changed all of it to omega and had it sealed so no one would know. Recessive omegas were bullied and shun away from society and he wanted to protect me from all of that. And people just assumed that I was an alpha so we stuck with it.”

Mino sighed and nodded again because he gets with all that. He truly does. The society may have moved on from the oppressive views of omegas but there are still parts of the ugly that stayed throughout the years. He couldn’t blame them for hiding it.

“The reason why I never had a relationship was that I wasn’t attracted to anyone.” A pause. “Except you.”

The last two words were spoken like a whisper and Mino almost missed it if he was not paying attention at all. He felt his heart skip a beat.

He just received a confession.

Jinwoo took a bit of the bacon and it was too toasted and the bitterness was painted on his face. Mino’s a hopeless cook.

“Sorry. You probably shouldn’t eat that. The eggs are fine.” Mino said in a hurried tone. Jinwoo nodded and drank water instead.

Oh, wait, the confession.

“I like you too.”

There’s an awkward pause because Jinwoo just choked on water and Mino immediately stood up to help him. Jinwoo just held his hand and shook his head, telling him he’s fine.

Mino’s not convinced though, and for some reason, he hoisted Jinwoo up so he was sitting on the chair and Jinwoo’s on his lap again. It’s like they have found their favorite cuddle position or something. Mino’s lips kissed Jinwoo’s jaw, making the other whine.

The alpha chuckled and cupped his mate’s face for them to look at each other properly.

“Let’s figure this out?”

“Okay.”

*

Jinwoo stared at the newly arrived white tuxedo. It was tailored and fitted for him, and it was perfect. The mating ceremony, well it’s just a ceremony now because they skipped ahead to the mating first, was going to be next week and his beta dad wanted everything to go according to his plan.

“Father wants us to have dinner with them.” It was Mino who was on his regular manspreading post on their newly acquired sofa on their newly bought house.

Well, Mino’s family gave them the house, stating that they didn’t want anymore talks about not giving the best for their future head alpha. Jinwoo swore he heard a lot more things about them skipping to the mating and putting both families in a tight position but he was just too occupied to care.

The first few days were awkward. Jinwoo was suddenly an omega, like a proper one. His scent has developed for sure. His face and body remain the same, and it wasn’t as drastic as he thought, but people talked.

He gets it. He was an alpha for so long, and seeing a bite mark at the back of his neck would merit an interesting conversation.

It’s a good thing his mate is also his best friend. Mino still drives him at school, still clings to him when they watch a movie, and he still annoys Jinwoo.

“Didn’t we have dinner with them two days ago?” Jinwoo asked as he nudged Mino so he could close his legs and let Jinwoo sit beside him.

Mino took it as an invitation to sit on his mate’s lap.

“It’s another set of relatives.” He answered and Jinwoo pouted. How many relatives does Mino have?

“You’re so beautiful,” Mino uttered and Jinwoo rolled his eyes.

It was a comfortable silence after that. 

“I’m glad it’s you,” Jinwoo whispered as he leaned down for a soft kiss.

It’s comfortable.

It’s just a matter of time.

Love.

Yeah. It’s just the end of summer now.

They have time.


End file.
